toy_island_and_ethanvillefandomcom-20200213-history
Green Apple
"And it has something to do with that, uhh, Miso Soup and, uhm, Sumi Moop!" —'Green Apple', "Disappearing Act" Green Apple is one of Emperor Lakeet's guards, but more specifically, he is Emperor Lakeet's left-hand man. Thus, he is responsible for doing the field work, such as the gardening, the food-gathering, and the physical defending. History ''Toy Island'' Green Apple debuted in Season 2 alongside Emperor Lakeet and his best friend Blueberry. In this episode, he and Blueberry are rowing a boat with Emperor Lakeet when they come across the Island, and when they arrive, Emperor Lakeet states that he is off conquering new lands, but he says that they have actually been kicked out of their kingdom, causing him to get yelled at in the process. Emperor Lakeet declares himself the ruler of the Island, and so he stays as his guard. There are many instances where Green Apple fails his assigned job, in both Season 2 and 3. Green Apple fails to rescue Emperor Lakeet from the Triple M Crew in "Rescuing the Emperor", and in "Lakeet Requests a Vacation" he uses a dusty duster to clean and gets even more dust on everything. However, in Chief's debut episode, he and Blueberry go about their daily affairs, but due to their stupidity somehow thwart all of Chief's assassination attempts. Like Blueberry, Green Apple does try to complete his tasks to the best of his ability, although that may not be very much. In "Hide 'n' Necklace" he is sent to look for Lakeet's lost necklace alongside the other guards. However, the two can be productive, as in "Lakeet Cried Wolf" they successfully find the perpetrator who was able to silently kidnap Lakeet in the middle of the night and in "Lakeet's Ark" they successfully build a large ark, although it gets destroyed when Moose Moosa Mooster's UFO crashes into it. However, in Season 4, the vast amount of characters, as well as newer forms of comic relief, have pushed Green Apple into the background more often. As well, when a character representing the guard troupe is needed, Chief is used because he gets the job done. When Dumbo Peach is introduced, Chief is again used in order to contrast Lakeet's lovestruck and silly whims. In Season 5 Green Apple seems to have gained importance, as he and Blueberry are often sent out to scout out the happenings in town or Dumbo Peach's whereabouts. In "Palace-warming Party" he is seen serving refreshments. ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! Interestingly, Green Apple's portrayal in ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! is very reminiscent of his original Season 2 role. Not only do he and Blueberry have to relay information about the Island's affairs to Emperor Lakeet, but the two also usually fail in the job that they are given that day. Later though, when Dumbo Peach is reintroduced, Lakeet reverts to his Season 4 portrayal and Chief acts as the main guard. ''Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game'' Green Apple appears in Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game as a part of Emperor Lakeet's Friend Box ability. He is called to provide extra defenses and attack power for Krinole. ''Friends' Hockey'' Green Apple appears in Friends' Hockey as a part of Emperor Lakeet's Power Shot, Guard Distraction. Here he skates around and gets in the way of the opponents, tripping them often. ''Curtis Ball'' series Green Apple appears in Curtis Ball Tournament on the Toy Island stage. Usually watching the match in the high box alongside Emperor Lakeet, he interferes with the game on the field when Lakeet orders him to after he deems the match too boring. Green Apple returns in Curtis Ball Showdown as an audience member. ''Toy Island Party! Green Apple tags along behind Emperor Lakeet in ''Toy Island Party! With Blueberry, he helps Lakeet by throwing him up to hit the Dice Block or acting as his kicks. ''Friends' Kombat'' series Green Apple appears in Friends' Kombat II as a part of the playable character Emperor Lakeet & Minions. They are speedy and fall slowly, but also easy to hit off the stage. Green Apple is the third character to attack in their stringed combos. He helps out in the up special Guard Chain where he forms a chain for Lakeet to climb to reach the ledge, as well as in the Final Smash Guard Throw. He is the second guard to be thrown, and he does not go very far or very high. However, he does big damage, but is also the second slowest guard to return to Lakeet. Green Apple returns in Friends' Kombat: United as part of Lakeet's moveset. However, he now only appears when Lakeet uses certain attacks. Green Apple's signature attack is the dash attack, where Lakeet stands on him and rolls him across the floor. He is always the second guard to appear in the nonspecific attacks, where he travels in a higher arc and deals more damage, although he is slower. ''Friends' Racing'' Green Apple appears in Friends' Racing as a part of the unlockable character Emperor Lakeet & Minions. As a lightweight character, they ride in small karts, but they also give a small weight bonus. Green Apple mans the brake pedal. They are unlocked by clearing the Huffy Cup on Mirror Mode. Their personal course is Lakeet Palace, which takes place inside Emperor Lakeet's massive palace. ''Friends' Baseball'' Green Apple appears in Friends' Baseball as a default member of Emperor Lakeet's team. ''Toy Island Adventures'' Green Apple appears in Toy Island Adventures at Emperor Lakeet's disposal. When thrown, Green Apple does moderate damage but can keep rolling into other enemies. However, he walks rather slowly. ''Friends' Volleyball Blast'' Green Apple is in Friends' Volleyball Blast as part of Emperor Lakeet's Special Spike Minion Attack. He helps the other guards form a wall to rush the opponents' field and injure them. Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Yarn Green Apples appear in Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter ''as part of Emperor Lakeet's weapon, the '''Minions'. He is thrown by Lakeet at opponents, latching onto them and stealing their stuffin', so that he can bring it back to replenish Lakeet's Stuffin' Meter. If he is hit while carrying the stuffin', though, he'll drop it. Compared to the real Green Apple, Yarn Green Apple is woolen and visibly knitted in appearance, and he has beads for eyes. ''Toy Island Tennis'' Green Apple is a playable character in Toy Island Tennis. His default partner is Blueberry. He is a Power type character who boasts good shot power and movement speed but poor shot control and reach. ''Toy Island Sports Fest'' Green Apple makes a cameo appearance in Toy Island Sports Fest, where he can be seen spectating alongside Blueberry on Dino Stadium. Character Green Apple is very sincere, but he is also dim- and slow-witted. This can be attributed to his round and bumbling body. This is seen very often when he is usually fumbling with other characters' names, or dropping the dishes he is sometimes forced to serve when Blueberry is unavailable or busy. Appearance Green Apple's body is very round, and his whole body is a light green. His eyes are dots, and he has a snout where his mouth is. His limbs are all stubby. Trivia *Like Blueberry, Green Apple is named after a fruit. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Toy Island Season 2 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 3 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 4 Characters Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island Characters Category:Toy Island Crew Category:Lakeet Empire Category:Toy Island Season 5 Characters Category:Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game Characters Category:Friends' Hockey Characters Category:Curtis Ball Tournament Characters Category:Toy Island Party! Characters Category:Friends' Kombat II Characters Category:Friends' Racing Characters Category:Friends' Baseball Characters Category:Friends' Kombat: United Characters Category:Friends' Volleyball Blast Characters Category:Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Characters Category:Toy Island Tennis Characters Category:Toy Island Adventures Game Characters Category:Curtis Ball Showdown Characters Category:Toy Island Sports Fest Characters